In Other Worlds
by Joy Blue
Summary: crossover with FF7. When Lady Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai wished for a miracle, she got it. Will Squall learn to take a chance and realise that there's more to his roomate than meets the eyes? SquallYuffie, RenoYuffie


In other Worlds

Alternate Universe, somehow, somewhere, there's another you in this universe.

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Squall "It's Leon" Leonhart ran to where he saw the bright beam of light. Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie was still in Hallow Bastion, a trip he declined to join. Yuffie wanted to stay with him, but was practically dragged by Aerith, not wanting to leave the young ninja alone with the gunblade wielder. Aerith wanted to make sure that the two didn't kill each other while everyone was away. So now, he was alone in tracking the mysterious light. If it were the Heartless, he was sure he could take care of them. The others should be back by noon tomorrow, plus Cid, as well as Sora was around to help defeat the new batch of heartless assassins, if that's what he'll find.

The forest was quiet. Too quiet. He looked around and saw a patch of grass, there was a bald patch. Almost as if it was burnt. Squall narrowed his eyes as he adjusted his gunbalde. He listened to his surroundings and his eyes narrowed when he heard a rustle to his left. It could be an animal, an enemy, or even an innocent passer-by, but he was ready.

"Come out!" His voice was cold, commanding the unknown presence hiding from him. "Show yourself!"

He pointed his gunblade at the direction of the noise and walked closer. He concentrated on his surroundings. He tried to listen, but there was no other sound to be heard. Everything was quiet again. Squall moved forward, he didn't hear anything, but there was something that made him turn around, and that was what saved him. The noise was barely louder than a whisper, but the sound of metal hitting a tree bark was enough for Squall to know that he was in danger. He looked behind him and saw a glittering star stuck on a tree. He aimed the gunblade to his left and fired.

There was a loud rustle, and that's all that Squall needed to identify the location of his attacker. He skidded to a stop as a figure jumped out and as he looked up, he saw a silhouette, and barely avoided being kicked. His enemy was short, and was quick. To quick for his liking. They exchange blow after blow, his opponent blocking his gunblade with difficulty.

"Who are you?" He asked as he blocked a kick. He didn't know why, but there was something about this stranger that seemed familiar. He, Squall assumed was a he was wearing a robe that he'd never seen before. Even with all the worlds that he has visited, he had never seen one like it.

"Who the hell are you?"

The voice startled him. It was a girl, and very, very, familiar. Her face was hidden in a veil, and while the robe she was wearing seemed heavy, it didn't hinder her from giving him a hard time. "Well?"

The two jumped away from each other, assessing, trying to find a weak spot, and Squall was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Who are you?" He repeated. "Where did you come from?"

The girl adjusted the shurikens on her hands. "None of your damn business. What is this place?"

Squall watched the girl carefully as he answered his question. "You're in Traverse Town. I've answered your question, I believe it's only fair that you answer mine, and that I see the face of whom I'm fighting with."

The girl gave a nod. "I guess I should give you that much." She repeated as she took the veil off, and Squall looked at the girl in shock, disbelief, and anger. "I…"

"Yuffie? What the hell do you think you're up to? I could have killed you!"

Yuffie Kisaragi looked at him in surprise. "You, kill me? I don't think so! And how did you know my name? Who are you?"

"This isn't funny, Yuffie." Squall snapped as he lowered his gunblade. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't' you be at Hallow Bastion?"

"Listen, I don't know who you are or how you know me, but you will address me as Lady Kisaragi!" Yuffie snarled. She was hungry, confused, and this man was starting to piss her off.

Squall rolled his eyes. "Good one, Yuffie. Is Cloud in this too?"

Yuffie looked shocked for a moment. "You know Cloud?"

"Of course I know Cloud!" Squall replied. "What are you wearing anyway?"

Yuffie looked down and she saw a blush. "I was about to get married, not that it's any of your business." She looked around her and back at him again. "Where is this place, anyway?"

"Yuffie!"

"It's Lady Kisaragi!" Yuffie replied, even if she wasn't feeling so lady like at the moment. "And who are you?"

"I'm getting tired of this… what's with the whole Lady Kisaragi? Aren't you too old to be playing dress ups?"

"I am the Lady of Wutai. You have no right to call me by name!"

"Wutai?" Squall asked confused. "Where's that?"

Yuffie blinked. "What do you mean where's that? You've never heard of Wutai?"

Squall shook his head.

A bad feeling washed over Yuffie. "Junon? Midgar? Costa del Sol?"

Each time, the stranger shook his head. "But you know Cloud?"

"Yes, I know Cloud, and Cid, and Aerith."

At the mention of the Cetra's name, Yuffie felt a pang of pain. "You know Aerith?"

"If you want to play this game, fine. But I'm getting sick of it. Stay here for all I care." With that, he turned around and started walking back to the hotel.

"Wait! Wait… look, I don't know what's going on here, but why are you talking to me as if you know me? I've never seen you in my life!"

Something about the girl's voice made him stop. "We're in Traverse Town. We came from Hallow Bastion many years ago when the Heartless attacked…."

Yuffie shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I come from Wutai, my father is Lord Godo Kisaragi and I left Wutai to find materia to rebuilt our land. I met Cloud and joined AVALANCHE to defeat Sepiroth…"

"I only understood Sepiroth. We did defeat him, but AVALANCHE? Never heard of it."

"But you said you know Cloud and Aerith? What about Tifa, Vincent or Barett?"

Squall shook his head. "Riku, Sora, Kairi, Ansem… Do you know any of them?"

Yuffie shook her head. She looked around her and bit her lips. She didn't like this feeling. "Uhhh, who are you, anyway?"

Squall looked at her, and studied the girl intently. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Yuffie shook her head and watched as the man before her sigh. "My name is Leon."

"Uhhh, okay. How come you know me?"

"I'm beginning to think it's not _you_ I know." He replied. "Like I said, we lived in Hallow Bastion. When you were six, our world was destroyed by Sepiroth under Ansem's command. We've been fighting the heartless until a few months ago when Sora defeated them all."

Yuffie nodded as she listened to the information. "I was six when Wutai was destroyed by Sepiroth."

She whispered. "Glad to know some things are consistent… Aerith, you said you know her?"

"She's with Cloud… and, the Yuffie that I know. They went back to Hallow Bastion to see how our old home is."

Yuffie nodded, a small tear escaped her eyes, only for her to wipe it away. "Aerith… the Aerith I know was killed by Sepiroth."

Squall looked at the burnt patch behind Yuffie. "You… you're not from here, from this world…"

Yuffie shook her head. "I don't know… I don't think so. I mean, I've never seen you before. I've never heard of Ansem, or Traverse Town… but you seem to know me, or someone that looks like me… and Cloud, Cid and Aerith..I don't know where I am…"

Squall nodded, understanding her dilemma. "The hotel that we live in is just a few meters away. You might want to rest there for the night. I think I know who can help you go home. Wherever your home is."

Yuffie nodded. "Thanks…"

The two walked back to the hotel, each telling the other about their homes.

"Lady Kisaragi…"

Yuffie blushed as she shook her head. "Just call me Yuffie… sorry about that. I thought you were… never mind."

"I was what?"

Yuffie closed her eyes, not knowing why she felt she could trust him. "You were one of Alec Kitani's men. He.. I was supposed to marry him when this bright light just took me away. When I saw you, I thought he hired you to kill me… then again, we weren't married yet so it really would do him no good to kill me."

"But you were going to marry him?"

"He.. That bastard took the orphanage, and held the children as hostages if I don't marry him. I… I couldn't risk their lives. He had my whole land under hostage. I had to do it for the children, for my people."

"I see." Squall replied softly as they reached the hotel. "I'll take you to our… to Yuffie's room."

Yuffie noticed his slip. "You and me… well, this world's Yuffie. Are you and her…?"

"No!" Squall replied and Yuffie grinned. "We had to share a room since Cloud and Aerith wanted to be together. Two separate beds…"

"Just asking." Yuffie replied with a teasing tone as she looked at him. "You're not really my type. Guess I'm not like your Yuffie…"

Squall rolled his eyes. "You're much more alike than you think, I'm sure her clothes will fit you."

"She won't mind?"

Squall wasn't quite sure. "I'm sure she won't."

"Thanks… Leon."

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Yuffie closed the door and sighed. When she wished for the Gods to give her a miracle, she didn't exactly want to be transported to another dimension, a theory that she and Leon concluded, since there was no other explanation she could think of. Next time, she was going to be really, really specific with her wishes.

She took off her wedding robes as she reached for the clothes like her own at home. She wondered what this world's Yuffie was like. Feeling exhausted, she climbed on the bed and buried herself beneath the blankets. Her eyes drifted close, and never realised the name she called in her sleep. "Reno."

Lady Yuffie Kisaragi listened attentively to Leon as he listed out this world's Yuffie's characteristics. So far, they sound almost the same, except that this Yuffie had no idea about materia, they were pretty much the same. "How does she fight?"

"You have similar techniques, but very different. She had me, and Cloud as teachers, and you…"

"Trained by Godo's generals. Hmmm, interesting."

Squall looked at the girl. The more that he looked at her, the more different she became. Sure, she could pass of as Yuffie's twin, but the Yuffie in his world had more… innocence, while the Yuffie in front of him had his air of steel… he couldn't put words into it. But he could sense the difference more and more.

"Shut up, Cloud!"

Both of them looked at the door as Yuffie stormed in, grey eyes looked in shock at Squall, and the girl sitting in front of him. Cloud and Aerith followed, and both had the same expression on Yuffie's face.

The Lady of Wutai however, was only looking at Aerith. "Aerith?"

She knew this wasn't the Aerith she travelled with, but seeing her, she lost her composure as she ran and hugged the woman. "I can't believe it…"

Yuffie continued to cry, while Cloud and Hallow Bastion's Yuffie looked at her double in shock. Aerith, however, just smiled and patted the girl's head. "There, there, everything's fine." She looked at Squall who nodded.

"We can explain."

A few minutes later, it was decided that Yuffie from Wutai would be addressed as Kisaragi, since 'Lady Kisaragi' sounded to formal. And Yuffie from this world, was to remain as Yuffie.

Yuffie didn't like this… evil twin. Okay, so she wasn't evil. But she hated the fact that in a day that she spent with Squall, he didn't call her pest, or brat… he was treating this Kisaragi better than he treated her.

"So.. You use a conformer too?"

Kisaragi nodded. "Yeah."

Squall didn't like the glint in Yuffie's eyes. "Want to spar?"

Kisaragi grinned, and Squall knew they were in trouble. "Anytime."

Later that night, Yuffie refused to speak to anybody, especially Kisaragi, the evil twin. She spent the rest of the afternoon with the Dalmatians.

"I can't believe I lost to her!" She gritted out in anger as she walked back home. "I didn't even last five minutes with her."

"Ten, actually. We were fighting for ten minutes."

She turned around and scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Kisaragi shrugged. "Looking for you."

"Why? So you can gloat?"

"Gawd, don't be such a baby." Kisaragi said as she walked closer to the girl. "You don't have to be so upset."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one that landed on her butt." Yuffie replied. She was embarrassed. Ashamed that the Great Ninja Yuffie was so easily defeated.

Kisaragi sighed. "Listen, I came here to talk to you.."

"I don't want to."

Kisaragi counted one to ten before replying. Somehow, she knew why this Yuffie was upset. Hell, if it was the other way around, she would be too. "Who trained you?"

"What?"

"Who trained you to fight?"

"My father when I was younger… then Cloud and Squall. Mostly Squall."

Kisaragi blinked. "Squall?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Leon, don't ask, long story."

Kisaragi nodded. "And you've fought this… heartless?"

"What's your point?" Yuffie asked, already impatient.

"I was trained by the greatest warriors of Wutai, I fought with Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE and faced many opponents…"

"If this is a way of telling me you're better than me…"

"No." Kisragi cut her off. "I'm not better, I was simply trained better." Before Yuffie could launch an angry protest, she continued. "My training was designed for shinobis. It was meant for ninjas like you and me. What I'm saying is that I was lucky to continue my ninja training. I have no doubt that this world's Cloud and Leon are good fighters, but they're not ninjas. You can only learn so much on your own. If I was really better than you, I wouldn't have had a hard time. You're a good fighter, just not trained enough."

Yuffie blinked. That sounded like a compliment, Almost. "Really."

Kisaragi nodded. "I think our speed is the same, your punches and kicks are more aggressive, but there are times when you should have turned left than right, or used a roundhouse when you could have just used a right hook. Like I said, you fight really well."

"Not like there's anything I can do. I'm the only ninja in this world as far as I know."

Kisaragi hesitated before she spoke. "If you like… I could teach you."

"Really?"

"Well, not really teach, but I could give you a few pointers here and there. I'm still learning anyway."

"You? Still learning?"

Kisaragi shrugged. "The war… after the war… we were too busy rebuilding, I didn't have much training as I would like, then I left to look for materia and ended up joining AVALANCHE… So in a way, fighting with them, against Sepiroth and the Turks… that became my training."

Yuffie pouted. This Yuffie sounded like she had a better life. She was a better fighter, she travelled more than her, she's royalty, she sounded like she's got everything. "Squall treats you better, too."

Kisaragi wrinkled her nose. "Huh?"

"Leon, Squall, whatever, he treats you better."

Kisaragi laughed. "Gawd, you like him!"

Yuffie blushed and Kisaragi just continued to laugh. "Got to say. We don't have the same taste in guys, though."

This caught Yuffie's attention. "What's your's? Cloud?"

"Ewww, grossness!" Kisaragi replied. Never mind that she used to have a crush on the spiky haired blond.

"So… what's your type?"

Kisaragi became quiet and a small smile played on her lips as an image came to mind. "I'm tired… we have to wake up early tomorrow if we're going to spar again, right?"

"Unfair!" Yuffie cried out as she continued to pester Kisaragi as they returned to their hotel.

Cloud, Cid, Aerith and Squall watched as Yuffie pestered Kisaragi as they went up to their rooms.

"I can't tell who's who." Aerith whispered. Cloud and Cid nodded.

"Kisaragi was in front. Yuffie was the one behind."

The three looked at him in amazement. "How did you…"

"I just did." He replied, and winced as two voices shrieked in laughter. Two Yuffies in one hotel. It was going to a nightmare.

End Chapter.

Whew, finally got this out of my system. Anyway. I think I read somewhere that the Final Fantasy characters in KH were given a complete different background than their original storylines in their respective games, like Yuffie. Yuffie is the heir of Wutai, but in KH, Wutai didn't exist… and you get my drift… I'm assuming that ff7 Yuffie would be a better fighter than KH Yuffie because, like I mentioned in the fic, FF& Yuffie would have more ninjitsu training than KH Yuffie. FF7 Yuffie would have more proper training… but that's just my opinion.. Hehehe, please don't kill me! Alec Kitani belongs to me, and is a character in my FF7 fics, Playing wit Fire and Breath Away. Trying to revive those fics while finishing my KH fics, so I thought I'd play with Alec. Anyone who's read my FF7 fics know I'm a big Reno and Yuffie fan, and since I like both Reffie and Squffie, I see no reason why I can't have both!


End file.
